Millions of Americans enjoy camping and traveling as their preferred leisure time activity. Among these avid campers, a great deal choose to do so in recreational vehicles (“RV's”) that range in size from small pop-up campers, that are designed to be towed behind a car or truck, to large motorized RV's with integral engines. However, no matter how large an RV is, there never seems to be enough storage room. This is especially the case when large, bulky items such as firewood and bicycles are being transported. Another area where RV's seem to suffer is where wet clothing and towels can be hung to dry. While a clothesline can be strung, many RV parking locations do not have trees or other suitable areas from which to hang a clothes line. Also, should a clothesline be strung, it quickly becomes a danger to people who may be walking at night in an unfamiliar location. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which extra storage space, as well as a location to dry wet clothes and towels, can be provided on almost any recreational vehicle. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
The apparatus is an auxiliary storage platform having an integral back stop frame and pivotally attached support assembly, which is affixed to a rear of a RV. The platform provides a large flat storage to store bicycles, firewood, storage totes, or other items that are too large or cumbersome to store inside the RV or one (1) of its storage compartments. The back stop is configured to removably store a spare tire for the RV. The support assembly is a frame pivotally attached to the back stop via two (2) support arms. The back stop is configured to be substantially parallel with a rear of the RV. The support assembly is configured to rotate from being substantially parallel with the back stop to substantially perpendicular with the back stop; however, it is envisioned for the support assembly to be provided with mechanical stops to limit the rotation to a desired range. With these features, the support assembly is preferably parallel with the back stop and rear of the RV while in a stowed state, and preferably at an acute angle with the back stop and rear of the RV when in a deployed state. When in a stowed state, the apparatus is suitable for carrying loads while the RV is in motion. When in a deployed state, the apparatus is suitable for providing a clothesline and garment rack.
Prior art in this field consists of garment hangers that affix to a sidewall portion of an object, such as a rear panel of a RV, thereby resulting in permanent alteration of a sidewall portion of the RV. Some of these prior art garment hangers are provided with pivotally affixed rods to support hangers when needed. Other prior art garment hangers are provided with extending and retracting structures. Yet, none provide a pivotally attached garment rack that lies substantially flush with the sidewall surface when stowed and obviates permanent alteration to the sidewall portion of the RV. Furthermore, none of these prior art garment hangers are adapted to afford the added utility of having a large storage platform, and accommodations for a spare tire, all while providing an aesthetically pleasing design.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus adapted to removably secure to a side or rear of a RV and configured to support a plurality of loads such as garments, tires, bicycles, luggage bags, and other travel items.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a garment and travel item rack that is able to rotate out from, and fold up against, a surface of the RV. This is especially important when the RV is in motion so as to not form a hazard for other drivers.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a garment and travel item rack that is quickly installed and removed with a minimum of tools and without leaving any telltale marks behind.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a garment and travel item rack that accommodates the storage of a spare tire.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enable securement of the apparatus to the RV via the tow hitch assembly of the RV.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an alternative securement method of the apparatus to the RV via a bumper mounting assembly.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enable connection to a towed load via a receiver hitch of the apparatus so that the towed load can be transported by the RV while the apparatus is attached.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an attractive and sleek configuration to the rack so as to not detract from the aesthetics of the RV and to not create an obstruction to the functionality of the RV.